ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Jasyuline
is an alien monster that appeared in the TV series, Ultraman Mebius. He appeared in episode 37. He is also known as Jashrine. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 60 m *Weight: 60,000 t *Origin: Space History Ultraman Mebius Jasyuline is an alien being who made himself famous throughout the universe for incasing his opponents into Gold Statues as his "Trophies." With Ultraman Mebius as his next target, Jasyuline headed for earth in hopes of adding the Ultra to his "Collection." Arriving during a festival to honor Father of Ultra, Jashin landed on Earth beckoning Mebius appearance, taking down opposition from GUYS in the process. Ultraman Mebius was quickly on the scene to stop the alien, but Jasyuline's psychic powers were too much for Mebius to handle. Once the ultra was weakened enough, Jasyuline fired his Gold Coating Ray, solidifying the ultra into a statue or pure gold. As Jasyuline celebrated in their victory, they noticed that Mebius's Color Timer was NOT coated in gold, thus the enraged alien materialized his boomerang to successfully crack it open by force after hammering it several times. Suddenly a green orb of energy fell from the sky and knocked Jasyuline away from the damaged Mebius statue. The orb quickly materialized to reveal none other than Father of Ultra. Excited about the thought of owning a statue of the Father of Ultra, Jasyuline proceeded to battle with the superior ultra. Father of Ultra however was more evenly matched to the alien than Mebius was and managed to distract the alien with his cape while Father of Ultra managed to free Mebius from his gold coating and repair the damaged color timer. Upon freeing himself from Father of Ultra's cape, Jasyuline tried to fire another Gold Ray, but was severely damaged by a blinding flash of Ultra Father's Ultra Array. With Jasyuline weakened, Mebius transformed into his Burning Brave form and this time was able to match Jasyuline's strength. Frustrated and crippled, Jasyuline desperately activated his last ditch to kill both Ultras by preparing to burrow to the Earth's core to damage it directly. However Jasyuline was destroyed by Ultraman Mebius's Mebium Burst before he could even burrow away. Trivia *Jasyuline's episode and battle with Father of Ultra was an homage Father of Ultra's debut and battle against Alien Hipporito *Jasyuline himself seems to be a slight homage to Dada and Gigi for possessing 3 heads each with its own expression (From top to bottom: Anger, Laughter, and Calmness) Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie Jasyuline reappeared in the movie Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie, as one of Ultraman Belial's 100 Monster Army. He was betrayed and killed along with Lunatyx by Belial during the final battle. *The Jasyuline Suit from Ultraman Mebius was reused for Jasyuline's appearance in the series. *Jasyuline is seen as one of the monsters that merges with the others to become Beryudora, what part he makes up has not been identified however. Ultraman Ginga pending Powers and Weapons *Gold Coating Ray: By charging the energy in all of his heads, Jasyuline can fire a gold ray from the wing-like structure on the top of his head. When it strikes its target, it encases it in solid gold. *Psychic Powers: Jasyuline has limited psychic capabilities that allow him to catch and/or redirect any incoming attacks. *Boomerang: Jasyuline can materialize a boomerang-type object to be used as a weapon, both handheld or tossed like an average boomerang. *Burrowing: By spinning his body around rapidly, Jasyuline can burrow himself like a drill at high speeds. Toy Release Information Jasyuline was released in 2013 as part of the Ultra Monster 500 series. He is #27 in the series. He has 2 points of articulation and is fairly acurrate to the shows. He stands at 5in tall. Jashrin spark doll.jpg|Jasyuline Spark Doll Gallery Ultrmn Mbs Jshrn.png jasyuline I.png jasyuline II.png jasyuline III.png jasyuline IV.png jasyuline V.png jasyuline VI.png jasyuline boom.png jasyuline v Ultraman Mebius.png jasyuline v Ultraman Mebius I.png jasyuline v Ultraman Mebius II.png jasyuline v Ultraman Mebius G.png jasyuline v Ultraman Mebius G I.png jasyuline v Ultra Father.png jasyuline v Ultra Father I.png jasyuline v Ultra Father II.png Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Ultra Kaiju